O piadista
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Uma garota-problema, uma madrugada e um piadista. U./A.


_Hey._

_Trouxe mais uma das minhas oneshots sinistras pra vocês. q_

_Espero que gostem. *3*_

_Lembrando, de novo, que todas as oneshots que postei até agora já foram escritas faz algum tempo.  
><em>

_E não esqueçam dos reviews, amores._

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>O piadista<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu nunca fui boa em contar piadas, e por isso as detestava.<p>

Em minhas poucas e vergonhosas tentativas, ao invés de rirem, as pessoas desdenhosamente ergueram suas sobrancelhas e soltaram um embaraçoso _"__o __quê?__"_. Mas naquela noite de Natal, eu entendi que sempre estivera absurdamente errada sobre meu conceito de piada. Não, aquelas charadinhas medíocres não eram piadas, não eram nem ao menos engraçadas.

Eu só fui compreender o que era uma _verdadeira__ piada_ naquela noite, quando conheci o melhor piadista de todos os tempos. É, ele me contou uma piada de verdade, e que me tirou o sono por várias madrugadas depois daquela.

Eu era uma criança de dezessete anos quando o mundo se despiu para mim.

* * *

><p>O ponteiro do relógio pendurado na parede da sala acabara de ultrapassar a marca das 02hs, e por um motivo que eu, de certa forma, entendia, minha mãe continuava perambulando de um lado para o outro na cozinha.<p>

Meu pai estava atrasado para a ceia de Natal. Muito atrasado.

Eu sabia onde ele estava, mas não iria abrir a boca para deixar mais claro o que era óbvio. Minha mãe também sabia — sempre sabia — e mesmo assim, as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito. Ela estava tentando manter nossa família inteira, mas se recusava a perceber que há muito tudo havia desmoronado.

Nós duas havíamos nos sentado na mesa e mastigado a comida em silêncio. Notei como engolir se tornara doloroso para ela, como manter os olhos no peru dourado no centro da travessa com farofa era difícil, porque eles estavam cheios de água. Que maldito Natal era aquele?

As luzes ao redor do pinheiro piscavam e iluminavam a penumbra da sala, mas nem toda a luz do mundo seria capaz de trazer alguma alegria para aquela casa. Então, eu me deixei afundar no velho sofá e observei o novo DVD do _Misfits_ em minhas mãos. Eu realmente havia adorado, embora não entendesse por que minha mãe havia gastado dinheiro comprando um presente de Natal para mim quando nossa noite estava sendo uma droga.

Ela parou de caminhar ao redor da mesa quando a porta da frente foi aberta com truculência. Nossos olhos se ergueram, receosos, para encontrar a figura deplorável de meu pai cambaleando sala adentro. A camisa estava torta e seus olhos sem foco. Havia um sorriso calhorda em seu rosto enquanto ele balbuciava um Feliz Natal e gargalhava de sua própria embriaguez.

Aquela não era uma surpresa, afinal, voltar para casa bêbado e fedendo à álcool havia se tornado uma rotina cansativa.

Eu o ignorei, voltando a atenção ao meu presente.

— Por que você fez isso de novo? — ouvi minha mãe reclamar.

— Ah, não enche!

— Nós ficamos te esperando para a ceia.

— Estou sem fome. — sua voz era um emaranhado de sons arrastados.

— Como poderia ter, bêbado desse jeito? Quando você vai parar?

— Cala essa boca, mulher! — ele gritou. — Não tem louça pra você lavar?

— Não fale assim comigo! — minha mãe choramingou.

— O que é que você disse, sua vagabunda?

Ergui os olhos na direção da cozinha. Meu sangue começara a ferver.

— Que não quero que fale assim comigo!

Então, um estalo seco e violento se propagou pela atmosfera densa da casa.

Não, ele _não __iria_ fazer aquilo.

Minha mãe deixou escapar um gemido baixinho e eu saltei do sofá, correndo até a cozinha. Havia alguém caído no chão junto ao balcão da pia, encolhido e pequeno demais, e havia outro alguém ainda com o braço erguido e a mão aberta. Não ouso medir a dimensão da raiva que tomou conta de mim naquele momento.

Eu apenas desejei com todas as forças que aquele homem desaparecesse para sempre, que nunca tivesse sido meu pai.

— Seu maldito inútil! — grunhi, jogando-me sobre ele. — Eu vou _acabar_ com você!

Meu pai, ou aquele que um dia ocupara esse papel, apoiou-se sobre a mesa e, depois de recuperar o equilíbrio, fechou a mão sobre meus cabelos enquanto eu lhe batia com os punhos cerrados e arranhava seu rosto — ou qualquer outro pedaço de carne que minhas unhas conseguiam alcançar.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, sua vadiazinha? — ele chacoalhou-me.

— Seu bêbado imundo, eu quero que você morra! — gritei, ainda me debatendo.

— Você vai ficar de castigo pra sempre naquele quarto, entendeu?

— _Vai__ pro __inferno!_ — e mordi seu braço com toda a minha força.

Ele urrou de dor e empurrou-me para longe. Em seu braço ferido havia a marca perfeita de uma mordida sobre aquela pele impregnada com cheiro de saquê. Dos furos onde meus dentes haviam afundado brotava sangue. O gosto era horrível, e eu cuspi para me livrar dele.

Aquele homem não era meu pai.

Jamais poderia ser pai de qualquer criatura, e quando essa verdade encheu-me de coragem, eu não pensei duas vezes. Munida com a coisa mais pesada que estava ao meu alcance, uma panela de ferro que jazia sobre o fogão, eu o atingi sem piedade alguma. O fundo da panela chocou-se contra sua cabeça com um baque abafado e ele caiu num gemido que desmaiava.

O silêncio pairou sobre todos nós com um peso descomunal.

Minha mãe, aterrorizada e encolhida, encarava o corpo inerte no chão de sua cozinha. Seus olhos esbugalhados pareciam querer saltar das órbitas, e sua boca formava um círculo assustador. Uma pequena poça vermelha começou a se formar debaixo da cabeça daquele homem, e eu não pude escapar da idéia de tê-lo matado. Fui acometida por um tremor tão profundo que deixei a panela cair no chão com estardalhaço.

Só havia uma coisa que eu poderia fazer naquele momento.

E pela mesma porta que meu pai havia entrado, eu fugi para a madrugada.

* * *

><p>O parque estava tão escuro quanto uma masmorra sem janelas, e eu não fazia idéia de como havia chegado ali. Apostei na hipótese de que minhas pernas eram mesmo incríveis e que, quando motivadas por uma grande carga de adrenalina, adquiriam a capacidade de me fazer correr um bom bocado.<p>

As luzes da rua e as que piscavam ao redor das árvores da praça ficaram para trás quando eu penetrei a parede de arbustos que levava ao lado mais isolado do parque. Os galhos arranharam meus braços, garras fantasmagóricas no escuro, mas eu fiquei feliz por ter, pelo menos, as pernas protegidas pelo _jeans_.

Quando me vi perambulando sob a sombra das árvores que enchiam o terreno mal cuidado e quase selvagem, distante da roda gigante adormecida no lado norte do parque, comecei a pensar por que diabos estava ali. A resposta, no entanto, veio rápido.

Eu supostamente havia matado um homem, meu primeiro instinto fora fugir, e aquele parecia um lugar perfeito para quem quer se esconder do mundo. Ao menos, agora minha mãe estava livre daquele canalha.

Subitamente, as copas fechadas das árvores cederam espaço a um céu estrelado e pintado com a maior lua branca que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida. A claridade prateada tocou meu rosto, e de alguma forma, eu senti uma ponta de ternura naquele afago. Fechei os olhos e enchi o peito com o ar frio da madrugada, mantendo-o ali dentro por algum tempo. Soltei-o num suspiro doloroso quando os pulmões começaram a protestar.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram para encontrar a grama úmida, e eu quis simplesmente ficar ali para sempre. Longe daquela casa, longe de um pai possivelmente morto, longe da hipocrisia das luzes de um Natal fracassado, longe de um mundo no qual eu não queria estar. Para ter a madrugada inteira com exclusividade, sendo tocada por uma lua distante das proezas da Terra, eu poderia me tornar uma eterna fugitiva.

Sem barulhos irritantes, sem fumaça de carro, sem... _Cheiro__ de __cigarro?_

Abri os olhos para a clareira à minha frente, surpreendendo-me com a presença de um intruso que até então não havia percebido. Alguns metros adiante, sentado sobre uma rocha que brotava da grama alta, alguém afastou um cigarro da boca e soprou a fumaça para o alto. Ela formou uma nuvem disforme e se perdeu no escuro.

Eu poderia borbulhar de raiva — porque sempre havia alguém para atrapalhar? — se não tivesse sido chacoalhada por um arrepio de medo quando o intruso voltou seu rosto na minha direção e me encarou. Ele estava longe o suficiente para que eu mal pudesse distingui-lo, mas pude jurar ter visto um brilho vermelho e assombrosamente frio naquele olhar.

Besteira. Quem é que tem olhos vermelhos, afinal?

Tentei ignorar aquela presença num misto de ódio e mau-humor, mas quando voltei a olhar, o desconhecido continuava me encarando.

Eu não estava em meu melhor dia — ou madrugada? — e além do mais, aquele cheiro de cigarro estava me irritando. Se eu fosse prudente e correta como todas as outras garotas, já teria corrido para longe dali. No entanto, eu nunca me encaixei em padrão algum, e o único rótulo que costumavam me dar era o de "garota-problema". Só por que eu havia batido em um garoto na escola no ano passado, cortado o cabelo de uma garota que _ninguém_ suportava e queimado papel higiênico dentro de uma abóbora de Halloween no alpendre da casa do diretor? Não era justo.

Levantei-me e caminhei em direção ao intruso.

Ele não desviou o olhar.

— Ei. — chamei, com todo o meu mau-humor.

Nenhuma resposta.

Enquanto eu marchava até ele, o cigarro entre seus dedos foi levado novamente até a boca, e em seguida outra nuvem de fumaça subiu em direção ao céu. A claridade da lua era suficiente para que eu o observasse com minúcia. Um homem incrivelmente pálido, na faixa dos 20-25 anos, lábios desbotados, olhos negros e profundos — sim, não eram realmente vermelhos —, cabelos longos e escuros presos frouxamente abaixo da nuca, dedos compridos, roupa preta... O que mais?

Ah, claro. Ele era incrivelmente bonito e convidativo com uma placa em vermelho neon brilhando sobre sua cabeça: "Perigo."

Ele me olhou indiscretamente dos pés à cabeça e, com uma curva de sarcasmo nos lábios, ergueu os olhos para o céu.

— Você pode apagar essa droga de cigarro, por favor?

— Por quê? — ele me olhou com o canto dos olhos, indiferente.

— Porque o cheiro está me irritando.

Então, o intruso voltou o rosto na minha direção e, enquanto seus olhos frios penetravam nos meus, soprou uma densa nuvem de fumaça acinzentada diante de meu rosto.

Eu apertei os olhos e prendi a respiração.

— É mesmo? — ele escarneceu.

— Sim. — respondi secamente, depois que a fumaça se dispersou.

— É uma pena. — e voltou a olhar para o nada. — Você não deveria estar aqui, aliás.

— Por que eu sou uma garota indefesa, certo?

— Algo assim. — seu tom de indiferença me irritava. — Deve ser bem tarde.

— Sendo assim, você também não deveria estar aqui. — arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Ah, sim. — ele sorriu com um sarcasmo que me fez enrubescer. — Eu deveria.

— E por quê? — cruzei os braços.

— Tenho um compromisso marcado com o amanhecer. — mais uma baforada.

— Oh. — rolei os olhos. — Parece interessante.

Alguma coisa como uma risada arranhou o fundo de sua garganta, e colocando o cigarro de lado, ele inclinou perigosamente o rosto na minha direção. Por um instante, percebi um brilho vermelho agitando-se naqueles olhos de escuridão, e isso me fez involuntariamente recuar um passo.

O que era aquilo?

— Acha mesmo? — ele sorriu zombeteiro. — E se você descobrisse que eu já matei o dobro de pessoas que você já conheceu até hoje? E se você soubesse quem eu sou?

— Vai me matar? — tentei manter a voz inteira.

— Não. — o sorriso murchou. — Estou cansado. Cansado disso.

— Então... — engoli à seco. — Quem você é?

Um momento de silêncio. Mais fumaça se perdendo no céu estrelado.

— Uma criatura das sombras. Um demônio. — seus olhos ainda estavam perdidos no nada.

— Isso é uma piada? — perguntei, cética.

— É sim. — e riu. — Eu sou um ótimo piadista.

— Não achei sua piada muito boa. — na verdade, ela havia me arrepiado de medo.

— Meu modo de contar piadas é dizer a verdade. — ele me encarou, sério. — É a piada mais engraçada do mundo.¹

E agora eu estava tremendo de medo.

Havia alguma coisa nos olhos daquele homem que me assombrava, que me tirava o fôlego, alguma coisa que me dizia que ele não estava apenas contando uma piada. As palavras haviam se escondido em algum canto dentro de mim, algum canto bem remoto onde eu não conseguia encontrá-las.

Então, o intruso deu sua última baforada com uma espécie estranha de prazer, apagou-o na superfície da pedra sobre a qual estava sentado, e caminhou lentamente para longe de mim. O céu começava a clarear, afugentando as sombras para o emaranhado de árvores do qual eu havia saído momentos antes. Eu permaneci observando o desconhecido que se distanciava para o centro da clareira, tomada por uma irreconhecível onda de ansiedade.

O que ele iria fazer?

Assim que o sol começou a despontar no céu, ele parou. Virou-se para mim, e então abriu o sorriso mais triste que eu havia conhecido até aquele momento. Um sorriso que fez algo doer dentro de mim, que me fez acreditar naquela piada absurda.

_A __verdade_. A piada mais engraçada do mundo.

E tremendo sob aquele sorriso de dor, eu comecei a entender o que ele havia dito. A verdade é a piada mais engraçada do mundo porque, embora ela esteja bem deixado de nossos narizes, simplesmente decidimos não vê-la. Escolhermos não acreditar nela.

E ali estava a verdade, exibindo-se em um espetáculo unicamente para mim.

Uma criatura das sombras. Um demônio.

_Não..._

Os primeiros raios de sol caíram sobre a clareira, varreram a penumbra e tocaram o rosto pálido de... Bem, eu não sabia o nome dele. Nunca saberia, era tarde demais. Sua mandíbula trincou violentamente e os olhos apertaram-se enquanto o corpo sofria a dor arrasadora. E como papel queimado, ele simplesmente foi desmoronando, despedaçando-se, virando matéria frágil e desaparecendo diante de meus olhos. E por fim, a luz da manhã soprou suas cinzas para longe, carregou-as para onde eu não pude ver.

_A__ verdade_. Acredite, Sakura. A verdade.

E então, não restara mais nada, apenas o toco de cigarro amassado sobre a pedra.

* * *

><p><strong>Obs<strong>: **¹**: _Frase de George Bernard Shaw._


End file.
